


Team Ruby's Up to Bat

by Slasher9485



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bukkake, But still consensual, F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Hate Sex, Orgy, Other, Rough Sex, Very rough at the end, gems with dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slasher9485/pseuds/Slasher9485
Summary: The Homeworld rubies have arrived on Earth and are after Peridot, and they aren't interested in playing baseball. Fortunately, Sapphire is able to think up an alternative method to sway them away from finding Peridot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The last sex bit is a little rougher than you might expect, but it isn't too bad. That being said if you're sensitive and are not interested in aggressive sex, turn away around the two-thirds point.

“It’s a human thing! If you win, you can search the barn. If you lose, you...gotta leave forever.” Steven stammered.

The young boy smiled nervously as the five alien rubies glared down at him and his friend Ruby with various expressions on their faces. The ruby with visor rubbed her chin in deep thought.

“Hm...something seems fishy about that.” Doc proposed.

“Yeah! There was no briefing about baseball before we left!” Army said.

“I’d like to try it though. It sounds like it’s fun!” Navy said.

“But...but we were requested to find the leader of the Earth mission and that was it! There was nothing about facing human trials!” Leggy whimpered.

Eyeball growled, “Don’t waste our time. Let us in!”.

Ruby had a panicked expression on her face, her eyes darting back and forth. Steven also was starting to get nervous, but the feeling disappeared when Ruby grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him towards her.

“Uh...yeah! We don’t wanna play baseball, we want the leader! He’s gotta be hiding something so...I’ll uh, interrogate this human personally while you guys discuss the baseball thing!” She stuttered nervously.

Doc raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

“You sure you don’t need our help with that Ruby? We can get the info out of the human if we all work him.” She asked.

“No! He’s just one human, it’ll be a breeze! If he tries anything...I’ll give him some of this!” She raised her fist up in the air, a bright light expanded around her hand and she formed a red gauntlet, “I got this. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll just take Ste-I mean the human to the barn where there are only other humans! We’ll be back in a few minutes!”.

Ruby picked up Steven, running off with the boy over her head. Navy waved good-bye to the two earthlings.

“Good luck!” She called out.

Doc crossed her arms and looked down at her team.

“Now then, let’s discuss what this “baseball” could possibly be!” Doc proposed.

“Yeah!” The other four rubies chanted in unison.

Ruby and Steven rushed back into the barn with desperate expressions on their faces. Pearl, Amethyst, Sapphire and Peridot looked at them anxiously while Lapis leaned on a support beam in the back.

“What did they say?” Pearl asked.

“I tried to tell them we just had humans here, but they said they were gonna look anyway!” Ruby shouted.

“I tried to persuade them to play a game of baseball to distract them, but they ignored the offer!” Steven added.

Amethyst raised an eyebrow, “What made you think that they would play baseball dude?”.

“I don’t know! Every time I saw someone say “Let’s play baseball!” everyone always said yes! Who can resist the allure of such a wonderful sport!?” He cried out.

“This is it. This is where I die. I never even got to see how camp pining hearts ends! Percy and Pierre...I’ll never know if they truly love each other!” Peridot cried as she fell to her knees and curled into a ball.

Sapphire reached out and placed a hand on Ruby and Steven’s individual shoulders.

“Relax you two, it’ll be okay.” She assured them.

“Will it? Do you see an alternative way we can stop them?” Steven asked.

Peridot unfurled from her fetal position, raising her body up on all fours.

“I can survive?” She asked.

“Well, yes but it’s a little...I’m not sure how to put it right now. But a very, VERY important part is that Steven stays here with Peridot. Up on the second floor with the television on.” Sapphire stated.

Steven raised an eyebrow at the proposal.

“How is us watching TV supposed to help save Peridot? That seems like the last thing we should be doing.”.

“I would much rather be alert so that way I can at least see when I’m going to die.” Peridot argued.

“Trust me, I have seen all other possible outcomes, and this is the only other option for the path of least resistance.” The small blue gem said, “Now please do as you’re told.”.

Steven looked at the other gems, who were just as mystified as he and Peridot was, with the sole exception being Lapis, who still seemed uninterested. The boy and the green gem nodded in agreement.

“Good luck with...whatever it is you’re doing.” Steven said as he ran to the ladder.

Peridot quickly scampered after him. Sapphire grabbed Ruby by the hand and walked towards Lapis. Pearl and Amethyst followed the two small gems and the five of them formed a circle.

“What was that all about?” Pearl asked.

“Steven absolutely cannot be a part of this. Not even know what we’re about to do.” Sapphire said, “It’s far too graphic for a boy his age.”.

“Oooh I see your angle...we’re actually gonna go kill em all!” Amethyst blurted out.

Sapphire shushed the loud gem.

“Keep your voice down! Steven can’t even hear what we’re about to do!”.

Amethyst shut her mouth and leaned in closer.

“Okay...so what are we gonna do?”.

“Seriously, spit it out already.” Lapis interjected.

“Alright. The rubies can’t be coerced into a gamble to leave, but they can be coerced with...other means.” Sapphire whispered.

“Other means? What are you saying?” Pearl asked.

“Well...rubies are naturally very rowdy. They also can be distracted fairly easily if they're given something that interests them. And if there’s something a ruby likes more than fighting...it’s fucking.” Sapphire declared.

Pearl’s curious stare turned into a blank gaze of disbelief while Amethyst had a sly grin on her face. Ruby was taken a bit off guard by the statement while Lapis stared at Sapphire with a relatively questioning stare.

“You can’t...you can’t be serious.” Pearl said.

“I am. It is our only option.” Sapphire said.

“Couldn’t we just fight them and make them promise to leave us alone and never come back?” Pearl begged.

Sapphire shook her head.

“You know well what will happen if we fight. The Homeworld will send more soldiers to look for not only Peridot, but the rubies we will imprison. And it would be better if we dealt with rubies instead of quartzes.” Sapphire explained.

Pearl sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Unbelievable. Why couldn’t they just have chosen baseball?” She wondered.

“Aw relax P! This’ll be a lot more fun!” Amethyst said.

“Well...alright, but no one touches Sapphire! I’ll be with her to avoid suspicion, but no other ruby gets to touch her.” Ruby stated.

“Great, so that’s three for P and two for me.” Amethyst said.

“Oh no you don’t, I’m taking two of them at maximum. This is already so vulgar, I have some decency!” Pearl argued.

“Psh, no you don’t.” Amethyst jabbed.

“Easy now, Lapis can handle the last one.” Sapphire suggested.

All eyes were on Lapis now. The blue gem raised an eyebrow at the others and frowned.

“This is the dumbest plan I have ever heard concocted and I will have no part of it.” She stated.

Amethyst rolled her eyes.

“Aw come on man! It’ll be a lot of fun! When’s the last time you got laid?”.

“Thousands of years ago. Because I was stuck in a mirror.” She said coldly.

“See? You’ve been missing out! Let loose and get some action! It’ll help turn that frown upside down.”.

Pearl clasped her hands together and flashed Lapis a look of pure desperation.

“Please Lapis. I don’t want to take have to deal with all of them!”.

Lapis heaved a sigh and glanced at Pearl.

“Okay...I’ll do it so you stop whining. I’ll take one of them and let her get her rocks off while you distract the rest of them. You better be right about this being a good lay Amethyst.” The blue gem said.

“Hell yeah dude! It’s gonna be a blast if it’s anything like how our Ruby and Sapphy get it on.” She said nudging Ruby.

The two small gems let out embarrassed giggles, but quickly regained their composure.

“Okay now, we need to come to them as human, so shapeshift the correct anatomy underneath your clothing. The more revealing the better, so it’ll be easier to take off when the time comes.” Sapphire stated.

“I have a few questions about that.” Lapis requested, raising her hand.

“Don’t worry Lapis, I got you covered.” Amethyst promised.

“Good! Now let’s get out there and blow those rubies minds!” Sapphire declared.

“What are you guys gonna do?!” Steven called out.

The gems froze up as they looked up at Steven looking down at them from the second floor. Pearl had a nervous smile on her face.

“We’re...gonna go out and kick their butts!” Pearl called out.

Steven had a doubtful pout on his face, but then shrugged and smiled once again.

“Okay good luck!” He waved at them, then walking off to join Peridot on the couch.

The crystal gems eased up and all sighed.

“Let’s change underneath the banister.” Sapphire suggested.

/**/

The five rubies were huddled together in a circle, their square afros forming a perfect cushion in the middle.

“But what is the point of the this baseball? Like is it used as a way to fight? Is baseball a human combat exercise?” Doc asked.

“No way! We totally would’ve known if we would have to undergo some sort of gladiatorial trial. You remember what happened that one time.” Army stated.

“Wh-what happened last time?” Leggy asked.

Navy chuckled and pat her nervous ally on the back.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s in the past!”.

“Well we aren’t going to go through with it either way, so what’s the point of discussing this?” Doc asked.

“Aren’t you curious about it?” Navy asked.

“Well, yeah but we got other, mission related things to do!”.

As the homeworld rubies continued to gossip and chat, Ruby approached them from the barn with the other gems following her. She had a nervous smile on her face. This was their only shot left, they couldn’t mess it up now.

“Uh...hey guys! I found something pretty cool!” Ruby called out.

The five rubies unfurled their circle to form a perfect line facing Ruby.

“Did you find the target after all?” Doc asked.

The five of them stared on at the sight of the four beautiful gems smiling at them. Amethyst wore a blue sports jersey with black shorts, Sapphire had a short sleeved blue dress, Lapis had a plain white crop top with blue short sleeves with short jean shorts and a baseball cap, and Pearl had the same outfit on as Lapis. The tall gem had a relatively awkward smile on her face.

“This outfit seems a little...much for me. Why couldn’t I wear my own outfit?” She whispered to Amethyst.

“Cause that old outfit got no sex appeal. You ain’t gonna catch their eye if you wearing something Steven’s grandad wore.” The purple gem whispered back.

Pearl looked over at the uninterested, blue gem next to her.

“I do admit...it does have it’s perks.” She admitted.

The Rubies stared at the gems with their own individual expressions.

“How pretty!” Navy commented.

“Guess she was right, there’s nothing but a bunch of humans.” Doc declared.

“What a waste!” Army commented.

Eyeball just growled while Leggy nervously looked on. Their leader heaved a sigh and waved the gems towards the ship.

“Alright rubies, back in the ship! We got the whole rest of this planet to search for her.” Doc said.

Ruby took a step forward and waved her arms.

“Wait! This isn’t the entire cool thing I was talking about!” She shouted.

The others stared with curious expressions.

“You see...the girls offered that they would, uh…” Ruby stammered.

Sapphire stepped forward.

“I believe what this stranger is trying to say is that we, human ladies, would like to show you gems how we Earth girls play.” She flirted.

The five rubies stared at her with blank expressions.

“We’re not interested in learning Earth customs.” Army said.

“Is this about baseball?” Leggy asked.

Amethyst walked forward next, swaying her hips and eyeing a few of them.

“What my friend means is that we would like to show you guys a good time. An opportunity like this doesn’t come knocking at our doors every day, so we’ve decided to give you a little gift. And in exchange maybe you guys could leave our planet alone? Other humans are a little more weirded out by guys like you.” She offered.

Doc scratched her chin at the proposal.

“I don’t think I can go with that. Our duty is more important than any trinket a human could possibly give us.” The leader stated.

Lapis rolled her eyes and stepped forward to join the other two.

“It’s not any trinket.” She said in a dull tone, “It’s a special thing that only a human female can provide to such...well endowed, and handsome gems.”.

Leggy looked over to her other rubies and then back to the crystal gems.

“What’re you talking about? And how did we get here from baseball?” She asked.

“We’re talking about taking you guys to third base, maybe even have you score a few home runs.” Sapphire answered.

Navy raised an eyebrow.

“Noooo idea what any of that means.”.

“Having you beautiful gals hit our diamonds.” Amethyst added.

“Totally lost.” Leggy added.

Pearl growled and let out an angered groan.

“What’s wrong with you people!? We’re talking about sex! Fucking!” She shouted.

Pearl immediately slapped her hands across her mouth. A mortified expression came onto her face along with a teal blush. Amethyst looked back at her embarrassed friend and snickered.

“Uh...yeah, what she said.” Ruby said.

All of the rubies let out a collective oh.

“Why didn’t you just say it like that?” Doc asked, “We haven’t had a good lay in months!”.

“We don’t count as good for each other?” Leggy asked.

“Not as good as other gem pussy. Or human pussy for that matter.” Army stated, “Heard a few stories from the higher ups about stuff like this. Earth girls are easy.”.

Doc chuckled.

“Well now we can have our own story to tell. Alright rubies, let’s do this!” She called out as she started to remove her straps.

“Wait!” Pearl called out.

The gems stopped mid strip and stared at her.

“We can’t do it out here!” She said.

“Why not?” Eyeball said.

“Because...because...it’s so much better over there!” Pearl pointed at the nearby woods.

The rubies each shot them their own skeptical look.

“And why’s that?” Doc asked.

“I think it’s cause it looks pretty over there.” Navy commented.

“Yes! It is and...the trees help with additional...leverage? The option is always nice after all.” Pearl stammered.

The rubies exchanged looks and then nodded at Pearl.

“Alright, that makes sense.” Doc agreed.

Pearl heaved a sigh of relief, with Amethyst nudging her thigh.

“Nice save P.”.

“Okay then! Let’s go out into the woods and have some sex! And maybe later talk about how that weird thing you’re searching for is not here.” Pearl said.

“Sure!” Doc said.

The crystal gems and the rubies walked off towards the forest, with Lapis dragging behind all of them.

“I can’t believe this is working. This is unreal.” Lapis thought.

/**/

The group of gems casually strolled deep into the woods, Pearl constantly looking back over her shoulder to make sure the barn was completely out of sight. Lapis lagged behind the group, dragging her heels with her hands in her pockets. Eventually, they made it to a clearing. In this central circle of soft grass and undergrowth, the trees formed a barrier that no prying eyes could penetrate. Pearl raised her hand up to stop the others, she had found the perfect place to enact their plan.

“Alright! This is far enough.” She declared, then facing the crowd, “So...how’re we going to do this?”.

Ruby immediately grabbed Sapphire, sweeping the blue gem off of her feet. The blue gem giggled as she was held in her lover’s arms.

“I call dibs on this one! I found the humans and convinced them to have sex with us so I get first pick and I choose this cutie! No one else gets her but me no arguing!” She demanded.

Navy chuckled.

“Alrighty. Just remember this: No takesies backsies!” She warned.

“No complaints about that. Alright you guys have fun!” Ruby said as she walked away from the crowd.

“Huh, well alright now that that’s settled it’s time for us to pi--” Doc started, then caught off guard by Amethyst in her face.

The leader took a step back and looked at the purple gem nervously.

“Uh…”.

“You know...I kinda got a thing for the leader types.” Amethyst teased.

“Oh...ya do do you?” Doc said.

Amethyst nodded, now looking at Army.

“You look like a lotta fun too.” She complimented.

Army flexed for her, her bicep bulging.

“Ohoho! Cute.” Amethyst said.

Amethyst beckoned her over and the eager ruby jogged towards Amethyst and Doc. The purple gem brought the two of them in close.

“Just let me talk to my friend real quick and we can get down to business.” She promised.

The two rubies nodded and Amethyst then jogged over to Lapis. The tall blue gem stared down at Amethyst with the same uninterested stare.

“What is it now?” She asked.

“Just an fyi, but you gotta keep that shirt on girl.” Amethyst insisted.

Lapis raised an eyebrow.

“Why?”.

“Cause the rubies might see your you know what. If they find out we’re what we actually are they’re gonna flip out. Get as crazy as you want but keep that shirt on!”.

Lapis rolled her eyes.

“Hah...fine.” She agreed.

Amethyst happily nodded in agreement and the purple gem bounded back towards her chosen partners.

“Alright rubies! Let’s mash it up!” She bellowed.

“Yeah!” The two rubies shouted in unison.

Pearl looked at the scene and rolled her eyes.

“Ugh, you don’t have to be that into it.” She thought, “Alright now Pearl, let’s just get in there and do it.”.

She looked away, took a step forward and tripped over Leggy. She fell face first and growled a bit, Leggy immediately rushed to her side and helped her up.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to do that.” She apologized.

“It’s fine.” Pearl shook her head and looked at her, “I suppose you want to do it with me.”.

“Actually uh, it’s we.” Leggy said as she pointed behind Pearl.

She looked over her shoulder to see Navy’s carefree smile. A sense of disgust and dread flooded her mind.

“Great...I actually have to take two of them.” She thought.

"I hope you don’t mind. We just think that you’re really, really pretty!” Navy complimented.

Pearl’s annoyed expression turned into one of slight surprise.

“Oh. You mean that?” Pearl asked.

Navy and Leggy nodded.

“Also you seem kinda nice, and my buddy has a little problem. You see, she’s not nearly as experienced as the rest of us, so she needs someone who is super sweet and smart to help teach her. Can you do that?” Navy asked.

Pearl was flabbergasted. She looked back to see Leggy pressing her fingers together, a bashful expression on her face.

“I don’t get a lot of practice.” She admitted.

Pearl took her by the hand and smiled.

“Oh you sweet little thing, don’t you worry. I’ll teach you everything I know!” She chirped.

“And I can help! Or be a demonstration buddy.” Navy flirted as she felt Pearl’s hip.

Pearl’s hand slid down her body and reached Navy’s. She took it in hers and she got up to her feet. She walked the two rubies to her own personal space for their very special lesson.

“I take it back...this might be fun yet.” She thought deviously.

Lapis looked on at the scene with a sense of disgust. She then looked down to see Eyeball with a very devious grin on her face. She let out a low growl at the blue gem, letting her know her intentions.

“Oh great, I get stuck with the crazy one.” Lapis thought.

The blue gem heaved a sigh and got down on her knees.

“Alright buddy let’s do this.” She said bluntly.

Ruby and Sapphire laid on the grass and stared into each other’s eyes.

“Reminds me of our first days together.” Sapphire said.

“What are you talking about miss? I’ve just met you.” Ruby teased.

Sapphire giggled as Ruby kissed her on the cheek, moving down to her neck. Ruby’s hands wrapped around her slender waist and pulled her in closer. Sapphire moved Ruby away from her neck by her chin, having her look at her face before kissing her on the lips.The two continued to make out, slowly rolling on top of each other in their passionate embrace.

Amethyst was on her knees, grabbing the two rubies she had selected by their groins, getting a few breathy reactions from them.

“Damn man, you guys are packing heat for such little studs. You always keep it like this?” Amethyst asked.

Doc chuckled.

“I make sure my crew is ready for any situation that might rise up.” She said as she took off her straps, letting her breasts breathe a little more.

“Yeah! Always ready!” Army boasted as she tore her shirt off.

“Good to know you’re always ready. And speaking of rising…” Amethyst grabbed the cloth around their bulges and yanked downwards, tearing off a chunk of clothing and revealing their half phlacid chocks. Amethyst took them in her hands as the rubies phased off what little was left of their clothing.

“Pretty big already and you’re still not at one-hundred percent?” The purple gem complimented as she stroked each of them.

“Well, kinda hard to get hard when you’re hiding the goods away.” Army said.

Amethyst kissed the eager gem’s cock, then giving it a quick lick before moving away from both of them. She had a devious grin on her face as she turned her back to them.

“Alright guys, I’ll give you a sneak peek of what you’ll be getting into.” She turned around and pulled her shorts down, revealing her large, luscious ass. The rubies stared, jaws agape at the gorgeous sight. Amethyst bent over and spread her ass to reveal her pussy and asshole to them. The two gems could feel their cocks stiffening at the very sight of Amethyst’s sex. Doc took a step forward, but Amethyst immediately swung around and fell to her knees before the two gems.

“Nuh uh! Not yet handsome. We gotta get the foreplay out of the way before we can have some real fun! I’ll go first.”.

Amethyst opened her mouth wide and started to deep throat Doc’s thick cock. The visor gem moaned as Amethyst’s head bobbed up and down her dick. Army stepped forward and presented her hard shaft to Amethyst. The purple gem opened up one eye to look at the offering and took it in her hand. She left Doc’s dick in favor of attending to her patient subordinate. Army grabbed Amethyst by the head and motioned her to move how she had for her leader. She groaned out as the purple gem’s tongue slid and licked her shaft and head. Doc then moved Amethyst off of her and moved her back to her dick.

“Leader always gets longer turns.” She said sternly.

Army nodded with a serious expression on her face.

“Ma'am yes ma'am!” She saluted.

Amethyst chuckled before going back to her original choice.

“This is too fun.” She thought.

Pearl removed her shirt in front of Leggy and Navy, carefully hiding her gem with her hand and hat as the crop top finally was off of her. She laid down on the ground to remove her shorts, spreading her legs widely to reveal her sex. The two rubies looked on with amazed expressions.

“Wow...I uh...wow.” Leggy gasped.

“Soooo pretty!” Navy added.

Pearl blushed a bit. One of her hands groped her breasts, then sliding down her slender body and down to her sex. Using two fingers, she spread her pussy for her suitors.

“Our first lesson will be on foreplay. It’s always important to let your partner feel good first before you let yourself be washed away in the throes of pleasure. I feel the best way to do this is with the mouth and tongue. So who would like to go first?” Pearl started.

Leggy rose her hand. Navy smiled, nodded, and gave her the go ahead to give Pearl head. Leggy walked over and got down on her belly, staring right into Pearl’s pussy. The slender gem patiently stared down at the inexperienced ruby.

“Can I...touch it?” The shy ruby asked.

Pearl nodded.

“Stimulation via the fingers by rubbing or insertion is another fine way to engage in fore...fore...oh…” She stared to moan as Leggy gently rubbed her folds, sticking a finger in and thrusting it in and out.

The small gem stared patiently at her partner’s sex. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed her fingers starting to get wet, with the source of the juices leaking out of Pearl.

“Miss...I think you sprung a leak.” She said.

“Oh...no no you’re fine! That means you’re doing...ah...a good job! Why don’t...you try working that tongue now?” Pearl suggested.

“Uh...yeah!” She answered.

She looked down at Pearl’s gushing sex, closed her eyes and moved her mouth towards it. Starting from the bottom, she dragged her tongue across Pearl’s entire sex. The white gem moaned, rolling her head back as Leggy licked at her folds. Her hat nearly fell off of her head, but she managed to catch it and move it so it would stick on her head.

“That’s...oh...oh! That’s it! Right there! Be sure to focus...ah...on the tippy top...the bulb! It feels the best there. You’re doing so...ah...so good!” She moaned.

Navy finally moved over to Pearl’s head with a smug grin on her face. She had phased off all her clothing and her cock was rock hard from watching the erotic display.

“Mind helping me out a bit?” She requested.

Pearl licked her lips and nodded.

“Look up at me please.” Pearl suggested.

Leggy stopped and looked up at the beautiful gem. Pearl was already stroking the other ruby’s cock while looking down at her.

“I’ll display what proper foreplay for you will be like. Continue eating, but look up at me while you do it. In a few, I’ll let you be the first to have me for being such a good student.” She promised, “And take your clothes off too. It must be torture being bounded up in all that.”.

The meek gem nodded, a light then enveloping her body. In an instant she was completely nude. She went down on Pearl once again, and Pearl turned her attention back to Navy’s cock.

“Now for you my patient little gem.”.

Pearl opened her mouth and began to deep throat the thick cock. Navy moaned as Pearl’s elegant tongue worked it’s magic on the hot shaft. She felt like her dick was melting in Pearl’s mouth. The pale gem moaned around the shaft as Leggy continued to lick her clit. The gem slid one of her small fingers into Pearl’s snatch and began to rub her body against the soft grass, eager to feel good herself.

Lapis lifted the top of her shirt to reveal her breasts. Her shorts were already off, lifting her pelvis into the air as she awaited her partner’s cock. Eyeball was naked and ready to go, but seeing the other displays of foreplay, she desired it herself. She pointed down at her cock, silently requesting Lapis do the same.

“Look bud, I don’t usually do that junk. I want a quick fuck and I want it now. So stick it in, and make us both feel good.” She demanded.

Eyeball growled and stepped forward. She positioned her cock and thrust it into Lapis as roughly as she could. Lapis gasped at the sudden feeling and scowled at the impatient gem.

“Easy man! I’m all for rough play but pace yourself for fuck’s sake.” She scolded.

Eyeball squinted her eyes at the angered gem and started to thrust in and out of her at a modest pace.

“Mn...that’s better.” She said.

The scowling ruby finally smirked a bit as she continued to pump Lapis with her cock.

The blue gem slightly moaned as her ruby fucked her.

“This is pretty nice.” She thought.

Ruby looked on at the other scenes and bit her lip. Sapphire reached down and felt her lover’s cock practically ripping out of her pants.

“You’re really pent up.” Sapphire whispered in her ear, “And I’m soaking right now.”.

She moved away from Ruby and removed her shirt, revealing her ample breasts. Ruby immediately phased her clothes off while Sapphire took her shorts off.

“So how do you want to fuck me?” The blue gem asked as she grabbed her partner’s cock.

Ruby grinned and twirled her finger around.

“I wanna hit it from behind.” She asked.

Sapphire smiled, turned around and fell onto all fours.

“Come and get it big girl.”.

Ruby stepped forward, dropping down onto her knees to lower her cock to Sapphire’s soaking pussy. She gripped her lover’s cute, perky ass with both hands and shoved it deep inside of her. Sapphire arched her back moaning with pleasure.

“Oh baby!” Sapphire cried out.

Ruby grinned slyly as she thrust into her lover.

“I never get tired of hearing you moan for me.” She said.

“Your cock is just that good for me.” Sapphire shot back.

The two gems devolved into moans and grunts, lost in the throes of their own passionate lovemaking.

Amethyst was rubbing her ass against Doc’s cock while licking Army’s shaft.

“You can hit it now baby, I’m all wet and ready.” She offered.

Doc didn’t even say a word before shoving her dick into Amethyst’s snatch. The purple gem moaned from the feeling of being filled, with Army taking advantage of the situation and thrusting her dick back into the small gem’s mouth. The two gems thrust in unison, smashing Amethyst from both sides, causing the purple gem to moan around Army’s cock.

“Damn...who knew that Earth pussy was this good?” Doc asked.

“Yeah! Earth women are the best!” Army added.

Pearl was still sucking on Navy’s cock while Leggy ate her out. The meek gem finally removed her head from between Pearl’s thighs and positioned herself in front of Pearl’s sex. She rubbed her cock against the soaking pussy as a way to signal to Pearl that she needed to fuck her. The skinny gem looked down to see Leggy eagerly rubbing against her, precum leaking from her dick. Pearl smiled and gave her a quick nod. Leggy took her offer and thrust into Pearl. The crystal gem moaned loudly, then gagging as Navy thrust into her mouth faster.

“I think I’m...I’m pretty close. Uhnn! You’re the best!” She complimented.

Pearl smiled and worked her tongue as best as she could to keep up with the ruby’s now aggressive momentum. Leggy thrust into Pearl at a modest pace, taking her time to enjoy Pearl’s pussy tightening and squeezing her cock. It was a feeling she had never experienced before in her entire life.

“Oh man...this is so good!” She moaned out.

Lapis moaned out as Eyeball got more rough with her.

“That’s it...you can fuck me as rough as you want now!” She moaned.

The stern gem leaned over and placed her mouth around one of the blue gem’s breasts. Lapis moaned out as she felt the ruby’s teeth sink into her breast, her tongue attacking her nipple.

“Oh fuck! Fuck me harder!” She yelled out.

Ruby and Sapphire continued to moan loudly. Ruby bent over to grab Sapphire’s breasts. She made her lover arch her back up, massaging her breasts as she quickened her pace.

“I’m...I’m gonna cum!” Sapphire screamed.

“Me too! Let’s...let’s…” Ruby gasped.

The two started to moan once again, their gems now beginning to glow. The two gems screamed out, their forms melding together in a great ball of light. The other rubies stopped to look over at the odd sight. Each of them pulled out of their partners, each of them irritated that their partners stopped.

“Hey what’s the big idea...oh.” Amethyst complained, then seeing the fusion process.

“I was almost there why did you...uh oh.” Pearl commented.

“Hm, why’d you...great, they screwed it up.” Lapis added.

The light formed a large human female’s outline, and once the light dispersed, it revealed a nude Garnet. Her deep moans echoed throughout the now silent forest, one of her large breasts in one hand while her other hand was rubbing and thrusting into her soaking sex. She felt herself reach an orgasm as her thighs were now slick with her pussy juice. As she panted, her mind finally reached her, realizing her mistake.

“Oops.” She said aloud.

“They’re all gems!” Doc shouted.

Navy took Pearl’s hat off, revealing her gem. The two gems near her gasped in shock.

“How unexpected!” Navy exasperated.

“What? How’d you hide that fact so well?” Leggy asked.

Eyeball growled and stomped off to meet with her leader.

“We’ve been tricked!” She shouted.

“Deceived!” Doc yelled.

“Blue balled!” Army added.

The five gems gathered together, still hard, arm and arm.

“Rubies! Let’s show these guys what happens when you mess with the best of the Homeworld!” Doc called out.

She started to laugh as they began their own fusion process.

“Time out time out time out!” Pearl shouted quickly.

The five gems scowled at her.

“What are you saying? Begging for your lives!?” Army yelled.

“I’m just asking for a few seconds before you do anything rash!” Pearl requested.

Garnet leaned forward and yelled out, “Please hear them out!”.

Doc cut eyes to the fusion. Her amazing body flustering the stout leader. She looked away and back to Pearl.

“Go on.” She said sternly.

“Alright. I understand that you’re upset at us for lying to you about being human, luring you out here to have sex in order to dissuade you from your mission...but does it really matter?” Pearl asked.

“What is she doing?” Lapis asked.

“What Pearl does best, use logic to prove others wrong.” Amethyst answered.

The rubies looked at each other and then back to Pearl with confused expressions.

“Well...yeah. I mean, you guys are sort of our enemy. And you’ve used your own Ruby to trick infiltrate our ranks and trick us.” Doc stated.

“I mean does it matter for sex? I mean you guys were having a wonderful time with us earlier, weren’t you? And now that it’s out that we’re gems, we can properly focus on making you feel good without having that floating over our heads. We can still have a good time.” Pearl explained, “Doesn’t that sound good?”.

The rubies blankly stared at Pearl, who had a nervous smile on her face. The five of them huddled together and starting muttering to each other. Each of the gems looked on, anticipating the worst to occur. After a few seconds, the five of them lined up again and looked on at Pearl with their own unique stern expressions.

“We gotcha, and I guess we don't’ have to fight.” Doc declared.

Pearl heaved a sigh of relief.

“But we’re still pissed at all of you for tricking us. So don’t expect any courtesy from us now!” Army added.

Amethyst and Lapis walked next to Pearl.

“That’s fine man, we’re cool with that. You guys even got another lady to plow!” Amethyst added, “So how’re we gonna do this?”.

“I want to fuck the fusion!” All the rubies declared, then looking at one another.

Garnet flinched at the statement.

“Woah, you’re all interested in Garnet?” Pearl asked.

“Yeah, half of her is the traitor that sold us out to you. Or had you sell yourselves to us to make us lose our way. Plus she is really hot.” Doc explained.

“So we’re gonna wreck her!” Army added.

Navy smiled at Garnet.

“Nothing personal, but it’s only fair.”.

Amethyst rubbed her chin.

“Alright, all you guys can have her.” She offered.

“I agree, you can have your way with her any way you like.” Pearl added.

“Do it hard.” Lapis finished.

Garnet looked over to the other gems with a concerned look on her face. The others stared at her with varying looks.

“Sorry G, but this would’ve gone just fine if ya could’ve held back on fusin.” The purple gem said.

“I have to agree with Amethyst. I’m sure you can handle all of them.” The slender gem said.

Garnet nodded.

“It’s fine. I outed us so I’ll take full responsibility for this.” Garnet said.

“Alright, rubies! Let’s show this lying clod what happens when you mess with us!” Doc declared.

The other rubies roared in agreement. They charged towards their target and tackled her to the ground. Garnet was laying flat on her back, her legs being spread open by Army and Leggy. Doc stepped forward and kneeled down in front of Garnet’s pussy. She pressed cock’s head against the fusion’s wet sex.

“This is for tricking us. Take your punishment!” The ruby shouted as she shoved her cock into Garnet.

Garnet moaned as Doc’s thick cock stretched her out. The leader thrust into her prisoner quickly and without mercy. The others stared on with devious grins.

“How is she?” Navy asked.

“For such a big gem she is freakin tight! Don’t wait on me, she’s offered to attone for messing with us, so do whatever you want!” Doc declared.

The others nodded and looked at Garnet’s body. Navy and Leggy went to opposite sides of their servant and looked at her bouncing breasts. The two gems grabbed one tit each and started squeezing and massaging them.

“They’re really nice.” Navy commented, moving her mouth towards the luscious breast.

Leggy did the same and the two gems started to suck on Garnet’s breasts. The fusion rolled her head back and moaned out loudly as she felt her breasts being licked and bitten.

“Not so rough!” She begged.

She felt a weight on her neck. She looked up to see Eyeball, with her cock resting on Garnet’s chin.

“You talk too much. Suck this and shut it!” She ordered.

Before Garnet could reply, the stout gem shoved her dick into Garnet’s mouth. Eyeball leaned forward and rested her frame up with her hands so she could position herself at the perfect angle to fuck Garnet’s throat raw. Garnet could only moan and gag on the hard cock invading her mouth and throat now.

Navy and Leggy released Garnet’s breasts, and Army got into position, resting on Garnet’s torso. The eager ruby took the two large breasts and pressed them against her cock. She began to titfuck the pinned down gem, her breathing getting raspy as the sensation of fucking the two large, wet breasts felt incredible. Navy and Leggy grabbed Garnet’s arms and made her grab onto their shafts.

“I’m pretty sure you can guess what we want.” Navy requested.

“Yeah! Do it good!” Leggy added.

Garnet had no other choice but to start stroking the two large shafts. Navy and Leggy moaned as Garnet’s smooth gems and fingers slid up and down their dicks.

“Oh man...I didn’t think this would be this good!” Leggy admitted.

Doc continued to thrust into Garnet, grinning deviously as she pumped her pussy. To her surprise, Garnet wrapped her legs around her small form. Doc let out a playful growl as she quickened her pace.

“Do it harder guys! I don’t think this slut is getting enough to learn her lesson!” Doc ordered.

“Aye!” The rubies shouted.

Pearl and Amethyst watched the erotic scene with flushed expressions.

“Damn...Garnet’s taking them like a champ huh?” Amethyst added.

“Yeah, you think she’s alright like that?” Pearl asked.

“Come on, it’s Garnet. She can take whatever they throw at her.” The purple gem gloated, “You know what I mean Lapis?”.

Amethyst was met with silence, the only sound being the rubies grunts and Garnet’s muffled moans. Pearl looked in Lapis’s direction to see if the blue gem left, only to see a much more pleasant surprise.

“Oh my...Amethyst look.” Pearl pointed.

The small gem looked in the direction Pearl pointed to see Lapis on her knees, kneading and playing with one of her breasts in one hand while her other hand was between her thighs. Amethyst chuckled at the sight.

“Poor girl wants in on the action.” Amethyst said.

“Yeah...what say we help her?” Pearl suggested.

Amethyst looked up at her friend with an exaggerated shocked expression.

“Why Pearl you naughty girl!” She said in a mocking tone.

Pearl scowled.

“Don’t get used to this. I’m just still peaking after giving those rubies their lesson. They almost got me to cum before Garnet outed us, so I need this.” Pearl admitted.

“Ditto me amigo. I bet it’s even worse for her, so let’s do a good deed for the day.” Amethyst agreed as she took her shirt off, letting her breasts finally breathe.

The two gems walked over to Lapis, who was oblivious to their actions as she witnessed the rubies’ gangbang.

“God...why does she get to be so lucky, I barely got anything out of this!” Lapis thought.

Her body stiffened up when she felt someone else grab her free breast. Before she could react, another hand placed itself on top of her other hand on her other breast. Then she felt someone kissing the side of her neck. Lapis turned her head to see who was attending to her, but she couldn’t move her head all the way as she was poked in the chin by something pointy.

“Pearl?” Lapis asked.

“Yes, it’s me.” Pearl answered in between kisses.

“And me!” Amethyst said as she kissed and licked Lapis’s breast.

“We saw how you were playing with yourself and we decided to help you with your little problem.” The slender gem said as she reached over Lapis’ body to reach down and start rubbing her clit.

“I...ah...thank you...but I don’t really like it like this with someone else. I need to get fucked...like her!” The blue gem admitted.

Pearl and Amethyst looked at each other. Amethyst grinned and Pearl smiled back. In that one silent stare the two gems knew exactly what to do.

“Oh...we gotcha.” Amethyst assured her.

Pearl let her blue friend go and walked around to stand in front of her. Amethyst stood up and the two crystal gem’s crotches began to glow. A shaft sprung from each of their nether regions, the light dispersed, and revealed their own cocks. Pearl’s dick was somewhat longer than the ruby’s she fucked earlier, but not as thick, whereas Amethyst’s cock was only a small bit longer, but a bit thicker than said ruby’s penis, although it was also uncut.

“It’s been such a long time since I got to be on top. How would you like us to help you Lapis?” Pearl flirted.

Meanwhile, the rubies activity was getting more aggressive. Each of them were moaning with Garnet as their pace increased even further.

“Captain...I think I’m gonna cum!” Leggy shouted.

“Alright...all at once now!” Doc commanded.

Doc shoved her cock as deep as she could into Garnet, screaming out as she climaxed. Garnet screamed with pleasure as she felt Doc cum inside her. The ruby’s thighs were being soaked by Garnet’s squirting orgasm, thrusting a couple times violently, her bursting cock still shooting hot jizz inside of her. She pulled out, causing her white cum to spill out of Garnet’s now leaking pussy. She stroked it a few more times and she shot one last small strand onto Garnet’s bush.

“That’s it! Swallow it all!” Eyeball growled as she ground her crotch against Garnet’s face.

The fusion could feel a strand being shot down her throat, with the excess practically leaking from the corners of her mouth. The gem remained motionless, expecting Garnet to follow her orders, so the fusion did as she was told. She swallowed in bursts, unable to take the entire load in her mouth in one gulp. Once finished, Eyeball slid out of her mouth, dragging her dick across Garnet’s face. The sticky wet shaft knocked off Garnet’s shades, revealing her bawdy expression.

Army groaned as she finally came herself, shooting a white load over Garnet’s face and chest. She pulled out of the large breasts, only to quickly stroke her shaft to cum all over them. Garnet her pace, jerking off the two final ruby’s cocks mercilessly to get them to cum as well. The two finally relented, moaning as they shot their loads over Garnet’s torso and abdomen. The collection of gems sat laid on the ground and panted, basking in their afterglow. Garnet hoisted her body up into a sitting position and looked at Doc.

“Alright, you’ve had your fun. You can go home now.” Garnet requested.

Doc scowled at the fusion, her cock now limp.

“Oh no! You’re not getting off easy! Rubies, fuse!” She ordered.

Garnet’s eyes widened at the order. She looked behind her to see Navy and Leggy dancing, along with Army and Eyeball. Their forms changed into bright light, melding together and forming two giant versions of themselves. The two fused rubies were a little larger than Jasper, and their cocks had grown in length and girth to match their new large bodies.

“Oh...oh my.” Garnet said to herself.

“Alright rubies you know the drill. Take this smug gem down a peg for me, I need a second to recover.” Doc said.

The two fused rubies nodded and stomped over to Garnet. The Navy & Leggy fusion grabbed Garnet by the head and thrust her cock into Garnet’s face. The crystal gem felt it’s thick head against her cheek, then moving her head to finally take the giant thing into her mouth. She was already gagging on it when it was halfway in. Meanwhile, the other giant ruby grabbed Garnet by the ass and hoisted her up by it, causing her to stand up, although she was still bent over to suck her partner’s cock. The great gem spread Garnet’s ass wide and positioned her shaft in front of Garnet’s pussy. She slowly shoved it inside of her, getting Garnet to moan loudly around the other ruby’s monster cock. The great ruby grinned as she thrust into Garnet’s messy pussy, grabbing her by the arms, pulling her back towards her as the other ruby thrust into her mouth.

Doc smiled as she looked on at the intense fucking.

“This oughta make you learn your lesson about messing with us!” She sneered.

The resting ruby heard another moan, and looked over to see the other crystal gems having their own fun. Lapis was laying on her side, her leg raised onto Pearl’s shoulder as the slender gem thrust into her. As the blue gem moaned, Amethyst sat down in front of her, waiting for Lapis to finally give her the attention she wants. Lapis looked up to see Amethyst’s twitching cock, grabbing it and moving her mouth onto the thick cock. She gripped the large cock by the base, squeezing it as she licked it’s head and shaft with each head bob.

“Damn P, little girl knows how to work her tongue!” Amethyst breathed.

“I bet...hah...her pussy is perfect!” Pearl moaned.

Doc stared on at the erotic display, her cock hardening as she watched. She heard another spurting noise and looked back to see Garnet, her eyes practically rolling back into her head as cum leaked from her mouth and pussy once again. The great gems pulled out of the winded Garnet, cum leaking out of each of them once again. Garnet coughed a bit, then resumed panting. The great ruby behind her lifted her up once again, sitting down while staring at her ass. She noticed the tight, untouched hole near her pussy and pressed it against the tip of her cock. Garnet froze up as she felt the large shaft pressing against her asshole.

“Hold it! There’s no way that will fiiiiIIIIIII-” She screamed out as the giant fusion pressed her cock deep inside of her ass. Garnet screamed out as she felt her ass being stretched out.

“Is it that good?” The ruby asked.

“I...It’s so much!” Garnet cried out.

The other ruby walked over and positioned herself in front of Garnet’s pussy. The bottom fusion grabbed Garnet by the tits and brought her down onto her body. The other fusion shoved her cock deep into Garnet, causing the fusion to moan wildly from the two gems thrusting in and out of her two holes at the same time.

Doc walked around the fucking gems with a sly smile on her face.

“You enjoying yourself fusion traitor?” She asked.

“I...I’m…” Garnet uttered.

“It’s fine to admit that you like our fusion trick, no gem has ever been able to resist it. So tell us, do you love ruby cock?”.

“I...I do!” Garnet moaned.

“You love how we fill you up? How we humiliate and fuck you into nothing?” Doc continued.

“Yes...yes...fill my pussy and ass up!!” Garnet yelled.

The two giants began to moan themselves as they quickened their pace. Their cocks twitched inside of Garnet’s warm, tight insides. Garnet rolled her head back and screamed out as she felt herself reach yet another orgasm.

“Cumming...I’m cumming!” She screamed out.

The two gems finally roared out, shoving their cocks as deep as they would go, shooting massive loads of warm cum inside of Garnet. The fusion couldn’t even make a noise from the sensation she was feeling. The two ruby fusions slid out of the fusion, with the one fucking her pussy falling backwards as it unfused. The other one rolled Garnet off of her and unfused while laying down.

Garnet panted on the ground, still feeling the ruby’s jizz leaking out of her pussy and ass. She could hardly move from how intense her orgasm was. But then she noticed Doc in front of her, her cock presented to the fusion.

“One last thing. You're lying words don’t mean too much to us, so show me how much you love ruby cock instead of talking about it.” She ordered.

Pearl and Amethyst continued to pump Lapis. The blue gem whimpering and moaning around Amethyst’s dick, completely at their mercy.

“Yo P...I think I’m gonna nut!” Amethyst admitted.

“Same here! Just do it inside of her!” Pearl said.

“Ah...ah...AH!!” Amethyst moaned as she came in Lapis’s mouth.

Pearl mirrored her friend as she came in the blue gem’s tight pussy. They pulled out and let the small gem collapse to the ground, gasping in the afterglow of her orgasm. Amethyst held her hand out for a high five and Pearl gladly accepted her offer.

“Was that what you wanted?” Pearl asked.

Lapis merely nodded yes.

“Sweet. Speaking of getting what you wanted, wonder how Garent’s holding...woah.” Amethyst said, looking over to see the remnants of the scene.

The other two gems looked to see Garnet barely hoisting herself off of the ground, licking and kissing Doc’s throbbing dick.

“That’s it, that’s a good little liar.” Doc said as Garnet began to deepthroat her, “Now that we’ve officially broken you, you’ll be a good gem and tell us the truth now won’t you?”.

Garnet pulled away from Doc and looked up to her.

“Yes...I’ll tell you anything.” She offered.

“Good!” Doc pulled away and looked Garnet dead in the eyes, “Then where’s the leader of the invasion? Where...is...Jasper?”.

Garnet raised an eyebrow at the last three words the ruby said.

“Jas...Jasper? What about the Peridot?” She asked.

Doc shrugged.

“Dunno, don’t care. Jasper is the one we’re after. You know where she is, yes?”.

Garnet looked away for a second, and then back to Doc.

“Yes...yes I do. She knew that you were coming for her, so she took a ship and ran away to Pluto.” Garnet explained.

Doc shot her a suspicious glare. She looked deep into Garnet’s eyes and Garnet confidently stared back.

“You know...if you had just told us that in the first place we could’ve avoided this whole thing.” The leader brought up.

Garnet chuckled.

“Yeah...but it wouldn’t have been nearly as fun.”.

“I feel ya. Well bye! Rubies, dress up and let’s go!” Doc declared.

The leader phased her clothing on and marched back in the direction of her ship.

“You got it ma’am!” Army said as she bounded after her leader.

Navy and Leggy walked after the two of them, waving Pearl and the others goodbye.

“Thanks for the lessons! I’ll put em to good use sometime!” Leggy promised.

Eyeball just growled as she walked after the others.

Garnet heaved a sigh and rolled onto her back. She was completely covered in the ruby’s spunk, and as her orgasm finally faded away, it started to feel gross. Pearl and Amethyst rushed to her side to help their leader up.

“Are you okay Garnet? Did they hurt you?” Pearl asked.

“Nah I’m fine. A bit worn out, but nothing serious. They were a lot more feisty than I was expecting is all.” Garnet boasted.

“You sure about that? It looked like they messed you up.” Amethyst added.

“Acting, for some of the part. Gotta appeal to the ego too.” Garnet admitted.

Amethyst burst out laughing.

“Either way that was insane man! You took em all on like a pro! How’d you do it?” Amethyst asked.

The tall gem grinned.

“I just know the right way to get a ruby off.” She boasted.

Lapis finally walked up to her and stared up at the tall fusion.

“Alright, the plan was somehow a success. Now for phase two.” She declared, pointing at the crystal gem’s naked, dirty bodies, “We gotta get somewhere to clean off before we see Steven and Peridot.”.

The two gems looked at themselves and back to Lapis.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Pearl said.

“Fun day!” Amethyst commented.

Lapis giggled.

“Yeah, it was pretty fun.”.


End file.
